The Enemy of My Enemy is a Friend
by Ice Night
Summary: Learning about horcruxes was the tipping point for Regulus Black and he made a choice which ended in his death in one life. Here he made the same choice, but he survived by magic's grace and a vampire. Yet he didn't remain unchanged, and this time Hogwarts may be more trouble with the chosen one running around. Warning: story will be Yaoi, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as that belongs to J.k. Rowling**

 **So this is a rewrite of an Ally to Potter, as I found myself not liking the original and that it was on a different system that I have yet to figure out how to move without erasing everything on my sd card. In end the end I decided to just write the whole thing over as I wasn't too far in.**

 **Though I can't say that this will end up the same as I originally envisioned as this got away with me. Though I hope you guys enjoy this story none the less.**

 **Before I forget, this will be Yaoi, boy x boy don't like don't read**

Deep within the Black's family library, Regulus sat surrounded by books of all nature. So much so that he was nearly buried beneath their words. Dark, light, and every type in between, if they mentioned anything about immortality, they were there. Though Regulus had organized them by type, though to others it would appear to be no more than a mess of books, and rather hazardous, as some were stacked on one another creating towers of some height.

Despite all the books, Regulus found what he wanted in only one of those books. The only one he wished to be false.

At the very top in simple writing that belayed the horrifying magic was the word, Horcrux.

He sat back in his chair, positive that this was what the Dark Lord had done for immortality, and the very thing that Kreacher had hidden with the Dark Lord that had left the elf on death's doorstep.

The process of making a Horcrux was a magic so vile that most people had enough sense to leave it alone, but the Dark Lord just wasn't anyone. He just had to go and do it. Then he had to go farther and end up making more than one.

It was a horrifying thought on its own, but to know that the war could continue for years and then some was horrifying. By then Regulus was sure that the wizarding world would be no more. Nothing more than fairy tales told to children before they went to bed, and that was if the war didn't get them noticed by the muggles. If that happened everything could end up gone.

It was the time for a choice, and for Regulus it was a rather simple one. Even if it lead to his eventual end.

Knowing that there was much to do before Regulus made his move, at least if he hoped for any success, and hopefully before he was called before Voldemort, he left Grimmauld Place for Diagon Alley.

Dusting off the soot from flooing, he glanced around him noticing the tenseness that seemed to lay thickly over the Leaky Cauldron, and Diagon Alley was no different. People kept close together, their eyes studying any nearby wizard. Weary of those in dark cloaks, and talking in whispers. The children were kept close, never to wonder far. Aurors in red patrolled the alley, bringing some sense of protection to the fearful wizards.

Many of those very people looked at him with suspicion, and he was hardly surprised by those looks. His long black hair and his gray eyes marked him as a Black, at least for those who knew what to look for. Even his bearing caused him to be singled out, marking him as Regulus Black instead of his over boisterous brother who carried himself differently from the rest of the family.

Yet despite everything, Gringotts was still the same. The grand building standing tall, and only an increase of goblins showing any of the turmoil that was happening just outside its walls. Knowing that their control over the wizarding money gave them some protection against Voldemort, though for how long was the question. Considering the madness that held its grip on Voldemort's mind.

Luckily for Regulus, not many people were in the bank with twilight steadily approaching, and he made it to the teller in record time. The goblin stared at Regulus with cunning eyes.

"I wished to speak with the goblin in charge of my accounts."

"Name."

"Regulus Black." he replied.

"Follow Farnuk." said the goblin teller, when another goblin appeared. Nodding his thanks, Regulus followed Farnuk through the maze-like hallways to a simple office, where a goblin sat in a beautiful crafted desk.

Farnuk left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Black."

"Ranlus, I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but I'm afraid I'm not here for anything good. I wish to make my will." said Regulus taking a seat from Farnuk.

"I see, any bearing on the Black's inheritance." Ranlus said simply, getting right to the point. No questions asked.

"No, I will likely die before my parents, so this will be mostly for my own vault. Not that there's much in it. I have everything written here, so it just needs to be official." Regulus pulled out the parchment, handing it to the goblin who took it.

"I highly doubt that there is nothing within those vaults, we know of your tendencies and if you didn't work for us of and on. We wouldn't let you or your vampire friend any where near Gringotts." The goblins said before he read the will, noting those who would have to be summoned. "It is a rather straight forward will, though we might have trouble getting all the participants together." He frowned.

"I know, but I'm sure my death will at least bring them together, if only in curiosity." Regulus frowned too knowing how difficult his brother could be. "Though if you are willing, would Gringotts keep hold of everything for the people who don't show up to the reading?"

"It would be no problem, but we at Gringotts don't like an investment failing."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find another wizard that can do the work just as well as I."

"Perhaps, but we'll have to teach another, and probably have a few bodies to deal with in the long wrong. Plus they won't be able to keep that damn vampire in line."

Regulus laughed. "I'm pleased to know that Gringotts value my skill so highly! I left some journals behind that should help with the training, though what Gringotts decides to do with them, I don't really care. Whether you use them or kill a few wizards with an excuse, its totally up to you guys."

"We at Gringotts do not kill wizards, it is hardly our fault that they are inadequate for the job."

"I know, wards can be a rather dangerous." smirked Regulus as he turned to leave, leaving a bundle of letters on the desk that he knew would get to their intended parties. One way or another. But before he left the Ranlus stopped him.

"May your enemies cower at you feet."

Regulus nodded, accepting what was said, and what was left unsaid, before he left with the swirl of cloak.

Once he was back in Diagon Alley, he slipped unnoticed through the crowd. He stuck to shadows not wanting to be seen, and entering one of the side streets that lead to the Knockturn Alley. The hood of his cloak hiding his identity from curious wizards, and from the aurors who kept an eye anyone entering the alley.

Suspicion was one thing, but actually being declared a Death Eater was another thing. As long as their was no proof, he couldn't actually be arrested and he would prefer to keep it that way.

Knockturn was unsurprising different from Diagon Alley. It was more rundown then Diagon here but the tenseness that seemed to infect Diagon Alley, didn't really exist here.

This was the center of the Dark and it was shown by how few people feared the war that the so called Light feared.

Here dark creatures weren't truly discriminated against by the average wizard, and they roamed the alley. It didn't matter who was what, they all followed the unsaid rule of peace of the alley, and if they didn't they would have to deal with the highly violate magic that hung around the alley. A warning that few could truly miss, if they did, the results were hardly pretty. Though the alley was could hardly be called safe.

While the magic kept the somewhat peace, it allowed a lot of leeway if one knew what to look for. There were quite a few places that was unprotected by the magic, and it was in places like this that people disappeared without a word.

It was in one of these places where Regulus was headed. It was a dingy little shop, blocked in by the bigger shops that existed on either side. The name of the shop had long sense faded leaving its name or existence easily missed.

The interior of the shop was dark and disorganized. The rare and the junk existed in some complex dance that made no sense to anyone, but perhaps the shop owner and maybe not even then. It made finding things difficult and possible hazardous, with the possible results being less than satisfactory.

Ignoring the piles of items, Regulus walked straight to the counter. Even before he could ring the little bell to gain the attention of the shop keeper, he appeared from the darkness. The man's red eyes glinting eerily in a rather handsome face.

"Regulus." the man breathed, his eyes eyeing his figure. "It is a pleasure to see you again, are you perhaps planning on taking up my earlier proposition."

"I'm hardly one to refuse, Alexander." Regulus replied with a seductive smile on his face, as he leaned forward. His eyes shifting through different shades of gray. "But I'm here on business this time." Regulus finished, pulling away from the vampire when he had moved closer.

"Its always business with you. Hardly anytime for pleasure." Sighed Alexander.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't exactly say that, we've had more than enough fun. It's not every day that you're running from some pissed off wizards, because you saw something shiny."

"You can hardly blame me. You are the one who wanted to study the spell on the darn thing, and as your wonderful friend, I had no desire to deny your request. If anything you were the reason why we were being chased in the first place. You were the one who was supposed to make the security spells less than effective."

"Yes it is totally my fault that you started flirting with the man's damn wife." Regulus dead panned.

"Ah yes she was a lovely little thing. Very curvy if I remember right, though she hardly stands up to you, my dear Regulus."

"Yes very curvy and very spiteful. If you didn't go and flirt with me of all people in front of her, she wouldn't have sent her very talented husband after us, with the excuse that she was being harassed by you. Instead of actually being more than willing for a tumble in the sheets with you."

Alexander grimaced. "Talented is hardly the word I would have chosen, more like her pyro of a husband. My rather lengthy life had flashed through my eyes that night, and I'm still thankful that Mother Magic allowed to escape." He shuddered at the memory. "Though I suppose that is enough remembrance for tonight, you are here on business yes."

"Yes, I supposed I have spent more than enough time here already. I was looking for some candles, chalk, and some herbs."

"You came here for that? I'm sure you're more than stock up on the stuff, seeing you practice the old ways more than most wizards." said a disbelieving Alexander as he turned to gather the mentioned stuff behind the counter. Having put them separate from the rest of shop, his eyes never leaving Regulus' form. His instincts telling him that something was wrong.

"I do have some of the stuff, but I have been running low on everything for awhile now. The Dark Lord hardly gives us time to practice the old ways, he's always keeping us busy."

"Every time you mention the Dark Lord, the less I have any desire to actually join him, and the others are always asking why I don't follow him. It has gotten ridiculous. Can you believe that some nobody vampire tried to get me to join him. Me?"

"I'm sure you taught him the error of his ways?"

"Indeed." Replied Alexander with a rather cruel smile on his face. "I'm sure the others got the message."

"I bet." mumbled Regulus as he looked over the stuff that Alexander had handed over. He knew that Alexander wasn't one to be messed with, by vampire or otherwise.

"So why do you really need this stuff? I know that there is no magical holiday going on tonight or anytime soon. Normally I wouldn't care, but you are a friend, and a good one at that."

"I'm going to do something really stupid." Regulus finally replied after a moment of hesitation.

"And your not bringing me? I do enjoy doing stupid things now and again."

"I don't think I'll survive this time around."

"And you're still going to go through with it? What about your family and friends, what about me? I have no desire to let you walk forward to your death!" Alexander said, moving forward until he had Regulus blocked in. Not allowing him any chance of escape.

Regulus laughed bitterly. "What friends? Severus is the closest thing I could have considered a friend, and we can be barely called that. As for family? I'm just their ticket to power, and even then, they hardly want anything to do with me. I'm not Sirius. And Sirius wants nothing to do with me. Ever since I was sorted in Slytherin, he has thrown me out of his life."

"And me?"

"I-" Regulus didn't know what to say. Earlier the choice was easy, but seeing Alexander again, he found himself for words. He didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to leave him, he wanted to go on more adventures. He wanted so much, but he needed to do this. He wanted to this, he was nothing more than a marked slave to a maniac, and he wanted to be free. He didn't want to get Alexander caught into his own problems.

"It's something I need to do." Said Regulus simply, his determination causing his eyes to darken.

For a minute it was silent, before Alexander seemed to realize that there was nothing he could say that would stop Regulus from going through with his harebrained plan. A plan that would take Regulus away from him.

Damn the stubbornness of the Blacks.

Before he knew it they were kissing. A harsh kiss full of teeth and lips. Alexander idly heard Regulus dropping his items, even as he tangled his hands within those dark locks. There was nothing but he and Regulus.

Regulus didn't know how long had passed, until Alexander pulled away leaving him panting for breath. A smug smile on the vampire's face.

"Seriously, I tell you I plan on walking to my death and so you decide to kiss me?" said Regulus breathlessly.

"Hmm, I'm going to let you walk to your death without giving you a chance to taste the finer things in life. I don't want you die a virgin." was Alexander reply as he nuzzled Regulus' neck. His scent sending his vampiric instincts crazy.

Regulus laughed. "That is a ridiculous reason."

"It true none the less. Less talking and more doing."

"If you are determined to take my virginity, I'm hardly going to do this in the middle of this disgusting shop. I do have some class."

"Very well, I'll lead you my humble abode, and lets hope it is up to your standard." Said Alexander as he led Regulus up the stairs that lead them to his home.

Regulus only had a chance to notice the large bed draped in dark red sheets, before Alexander was kissing him again. His hands moving all over, removing the thick wizarding robes that Regulus wore within moments. Regulus wasted no time returning the favor. His magic released from his control.

Everything became a blur. The hands, the lips on his skin, it all left goose bumps in their wake. He remember making it to the bed, the softness on his back, before he was lost once more in the oldest dance in the world. Their bodies moving in harmony, twisting together until they became one.

Alexander's red eyes forever burned in memory.

Regulus woke up warm and content within Alexander's arms, though he was achy in places he didn't even know existed.

He stared at Alexander's sleeping face, the red eyes he had grown to love were closed and his face was slacked. He looked peaceful and if he didn't know better he would say that he appeared harmless, but he knew better. A vampire was hardly harmless after all.

For one moment he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to do something that would more than likely be his end. It would be so easy to give it all up, but he had made his choice yesterday and he wasn't one to back out, despite the temptation to do otherwise.

Knowing that he had spent more time than he had meant to, too caught up with everything happening the night before. Regulus got dressed quickly before he left with as little noise as possible, hoping that the vampire's nocturnal nature would allow him to sneak away, but before he left, he stared at Alexander's face one last time. Committing it to memory before he went back to Grimmauld place. Uncaring of the items he had left behind.

Not once noticing the red eyes that had watched him leave, or the satisfied expression on the vampire's face.

Grimmauld was the same as always. Everything within its walls showing off the wealth of Black family, and the magic leaving no doubt the type of magic practiced by the family. The decapitated house elves with their beady little eyes just added to the darkness of the house, and probably making any visiting wizard uncomfortable. Though in Regulus' opinion, it was probably why they did it.

To his horror the room was hardly empty. His mother stood in front of him, her face twisted in anger and her hair less than perfect.

"Where have you been all night." she hissed her dark eyes hiding little of the craziness that Regulus knew was there.

Regulus was in no mood to pander to his mother. "I hardly see why it matters, I'm a fully grown wizard if you recall." He said and seeing sparks coming from her wand, and he knew he had to say more before a _crucio_ was sent his way. "I was doing important work for the Dark Lord."

"I see so why is there a bite mark on your neck?" She asked in a thickly sweet voice.

Regulus blinked in surprise, not realizing that such a mark existed, and he moved to cover it with his hand. "It's nothing, I had an encounter with a vampire, the filthy beast dared to drink my blood, but I took care of it in a way that any Black would be proud of."

" _Crucio."_

Regulus fought to keep silent underneath the spell. The spell causing pain in every inch of his body, a fire that was consuming everything. He bit his lip, causing a thin trickle of blood. Regulus was a Black and he could not show weakness. He would not show weakness to his harpy of a mother.

Regulus didn't know how long he was under spell, it could have been seconds or even minutes, but eventually his mother had found enough pleasure in his torture. Stopping before it could do any real damage.

"Next time I'm sure you won't allow one of those filthy beasts to get a drop on you. It would hardly do for you die without first doing your duty for the House of Black."

"Yes mother." said Regulus, ignoring the shaking that was caused by the _crucio_ curse as he bowed. "I do have work to be done for the Dark Lord, so if I may be excused, I have much to research. Unless there is something else that you need me do?"

"No let it not be said that I stood in the way of the Dark Lord. I'm sure I can wait, but I do hope you will come see me when things are done. We do have marriage contracts to go through."

Not a chance thought Regulus.

"Understood." He replied before he headed back to his sanctuary. The books far more welcoming than the other occupations of the house, besides Kreacher of course.

"Kreacher." Regulus called as he sat in one of the chairs when the shaking became too much.

Just as the name passed his lips, the old house elf appeared. He wore old pillow and for an house elf, he hardly looked friendly. His face was home to a permanent scowl that disappeared when he saw Regulus.

"Master Regulus sir."

"Kreacher will your fetch one of the pain reliving potions that Severus sent over? The ones made specifically for cruciatus damage, and after that stay, I have something to talk with you about."

"Anything for master Regulus sir." The house elf murmured, before he disappeared and appeared once more. This time with a vial filled with the potion Regulus had asked for.

Without hesitating, Regulus swallowed the potion whole. The nasty taste that he had long become familiar with danced across his tongue. The pain slowly disappearing.

When the shaking stopped, Regulus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kreacher I needed that." He said before he grabbed a quill and with a quick wave of his wand he transfigured it into a locket. It was near replica of Slytherin's locket according to his resources, but he could only hope that it will match the real thing when the trade takes place.

Then he grabbed another piece of parchment, which he wrote a quick note to the Dark Lord. A note that would be the only proof of his treachery, and his fate.

With everything done, Regulus turned to the fidgeting Kreacher. His eyes soften momentary at seeing the house elf that had basically raised him. The only one who had never truly left him. He knelt down until they were eye to eye.

"Kreacher, I need you to take me to the place where the you and the Dark Lord had gone to a while back." He paused seeing the distressed look on Kreacher's face. "I know it was hardly a pleasant experience, but can you do this for me?"

"Kreacher will do it for kind master." said Kreacher despite his unwillingness to go back, but he held out his spindly hand toward Regulus.

Regulus took the hand and together they apparated from Grimmauld Place.

They appeared in a place next to the sea, where everything seemed to have been tainted by Black magic. It clung thickly to the area leaving no doubt that something was here. The magic pressed heavily against Regulus' own, and he feel it twisting around him, testing him. It was currently passive, but Regulus knew that one false move and that would end.

If he wasn't here for the treasure that laid within its hold, Regulus would have been highly tempted to study the spells. To unravel them for the secrets that they must surely hold.

"Kreacher is sorry, but this is as far as Kreacher could take the young master. " said Kreacher as he began twisting his ears in distress.

"Its fine, we'll just have to make the rest of the way on foot." Regulus looked at the looming rocks and crashing waves with some trepidation. It didn't help that the sky decided to make things harder with the pouring rain and treacherous wind, making it hard enough to see, let alone hear Kreacher's words. "Er, I'll be right behind you, so lead the way my friend."

Kreacher seemed somewhat upset at the idea of leaving Regulus, but he made his way forward.

Regulus followed in the footsteps of his elf, far more slowly than the nimble elf. His heavy robes slowing him down as they seemed to soak in the water. Growing sick of the flapping fabric, he discarded the robe the first opportunity he got. With the robe gone, he found it easier to follow Kreacher, but it was no mean easy. The rocks cut deep into his skin, the salt water managing to get within the open wounds, and if it wasn't for Kreacher, he would have already been apart of the sea.

Reaching the base of the cliff offered some protection from the elements, and knowing from Kreacher, that a blood toll must be paid, he smeared a bloody hand on the rough surface. Ignoring Kreacher's look at the sight of his blood.

As soon as his blood touched the surface, the enchantments began to react. Like a key in a lock, Regulus could see the magic lining up, but instead of a click, a gaping hole appeared.

Pulling out his wand, he whispered " _Lumos."_

The tip of his wand flared in light from the spell, before Regulus made his way into the tunnel with his house elf. The light could barely penetrate the darkness, and instead it caused the shadows to come to life. They danced around him wanting to drag him within their depths.

He didn't know how long he walked through that winding tunnel, but eventually it opened up to a cavern. The cavern was mostly empty except for a lake that was nearly black. Its waters so still that it could hardly be natural.

Thankfully there was enough light to see without his wand, as his spell seemed to splutter and die. His magic vanishing like mist, and if couldn't feel its power within his veins, he would have believed he had lost his magic. The very power that made him who he was.

"Kreacher how do we get passed the water?"

Kreacher didn't bother to answer, as he moved to the edge of the lake. He began tugging on a thick chain causing ripples to appear over the water. Regulus moved to give his aid, and together they pulled until a boat appeared. A boat that had obviously seen better days.

Together they entered the boat, and without a word of command, it began moving. It reminded Regulus of the Hogwarts boats, but the heavy magic and the dead bodies beneath the surface easily dispelled such a thought. It was merely a sick imitation of something that had filled many wizards with awe.

A fake like Voldemort himself was. A half-blood pretending to be a pureblood.

In the middle of the lake laid an island, and within its center laid a basin on a pedestal. He looked within its depths and there was Slytherin's locket. It was somewhat distorted by the liquid, but it was unmistakable. With silver edges and a snake made of emeralds within the center, it was very Slytherin.

He was pleased that his locket was nearly identical to the real one. All his studying had paid off.

He grabbed the nearby chalice, and Regulus filled to the brim of what would be his first drink. Before he brought the chalice to his lips, Regulus remembered what Kreacher had told him about the effects of the potion.

"Kreacher, I need you to force me drink every little bit of this potion, and once the basin is empty I need you to switch it with this locket." said Regulus as he handed Kreacher the transfigured locket with his free hand.

"But master Regulus sir, Kreacher will drink the potion sir."

"None sense, this is my choice and I will go through with it. I have no life as long as the Dark Lord lives, and I refuse to follow him any longer. As soon as the lockets have been switched I need you to take the real one and leave this place. Do anything in your power, understand?"

"Yes master Regulus."

"Also don't listen to any of my orders while I'm under the throes of the potion, and tell no one what happened here. This is non negotiable."

Kreacher nodded unhappily, the locket held tightly within his hands.

Pleased that Kreacher would follow his orders, he drank the potion without further ado. The first gulp wasn't so bad, but Regulus could feel the faintest affects. A slight burning that seemed to grow with each drink. The past and the present began to blur, his memories coming to the forefront. He lost all sense of reality, held tightly within the grip of the past.

 _It was the first time that Regulus and Sirius had manage to sneak out of Grimmauld Place and into Muggle London. It was loud compared to wizarding world, everything moving at fast pace. The clothes were hardly appropriate. Then there were these horse-less carriages that speed along a road of black. Their outer shells shining brightly beneath the light of the sun. Sirius was fascinated with the loud bikes that slipped in out of the horse-less carriages with ease. Regulus on the other hand found himself amazed by the differences between Wizard and Muggle worlds. The strange items fascinating to see. He couldn't help but wonder if next time he could get a hold of some books, but when they got home, their smiles had disappeared._

 _Their mother stood in the entrance way, and her face screwed up in anger._

" _Crucio" she had screamed and then Sirius was on the ground screaming in pain. Without thinking he jumped his mother, breaking the spell. She had then looked at him, madness glinting in her eyes. She had turned her wand onto him._

" _Crucio" she had shouted and this time it was him who was screaming in pain. A thousand needles piecing his body, everything within its grip in shear agony. He twisted and turn trying to find some relief. His nails clawed at the unforgiving ground, wishing the pain would stop._

"Stop, please stop."

"I'm sorry master Regulus, but Kreacher is a good elf." cried the elf as he forced more of the potion down his throat.

" _Slytherin!" Shouted the hat and, the table decorated in green clapped as he sat among them. His tie turning green to show the house that would become his family, but even as Narcissa had congratulated him, he found his eyes his eyes scanning the table decorated in red and gold where his brother sat. When he finally found him, he was talking to his friends and not once did he glance his way._

 _As soon as he had been able, he had corned Sirius in one of the hallways._

" _Sirius" he had said as he latched onto Sirius' arm, and when Sirius turned he froze. Their was nothing of his brother from before Hogwarts. His face was filled with nothing but disgust and contempt, a fierce anger in his gray eyes. It was an expression he had seen, but not once had it been turned towards him._

" _Get away from me you snake. I don't associate with Death Eaters in training." sneered Sirius as he yanked his arm from Regulus' grip. He walked away from Regulus, and not once did he turn back._

 _On that day, Regulus lost his brother, and the darkness within him grew._

It burned. His insides were on fire, and the blood in his very veins seem to boil beneath his skin. In a moment of clarity he wondered how much longer this could continue before he could feel the memories closing in once more.

 _It was a small muggle town, filled with greenery and well taken care of by its inhabitants. There was a peacefulness that seemed to ooze out of town, which was broken by the wizards. They appeared in Death Eater garb, white malicious masks that glinted in the glow of the raging fires. The muggles took one look at them and ran while a few tried to fight back, others tried to hid in their homes. Trying to be overlooked._

 _Those who fought were quickly downed by the killing curse._

 _Regulus and Bellatrix had entered one of the homes, where a family of three had hid. There was a father, a mother, and a little girl who could be no more than nine. At the sight of them, Bellatrix smiled. A distinctively predatory smile._

" _Crucio" shouted Bella, and the father fell beneath her curse. His blood curling screams reminding him of Sirius, the man's family forced to watch his agony. To watch as his mind bent beneath the pain. They watched in fear, silent tears failing from their eyes._

 _Once Bellatrix had enough of her sick amusement, she ended his life with the killing curse. She then turned toward him. "Its your turn little king."_

 _Hesitantly Regulus turned his wand toward the other two. The woman stood in front of her child, despite the fear she felt._

" _Please not my child, she just a small girl." The woman pleaded, despite her own fate._

 _Regulus froze._

 _She's just a muggle he thought viciously, she nothing but scum, but why did his heart protest. There was nothing different from her and him. If anything she was a better mother than his own. Regulus found himself unwilling to end her life, but one look at Bellatrix changed his mind._

" _Avada Kedavra" said Regulus and she fell dead without a sound. Her child screamed in fear and grief. Before the child could even realize her own fate, he quickly fired off another spell ending her life in a flash of green._

" _I'm so proud of you, little Reggie. Let's go celebrate." Bellatrix said as she skipped of out of the room high on blood lust, leaving Regulus behind._

" _I'm sorry. I know its not worth much, but I will never forget you two as long as I lived. I hope you find kindness in death, and may your next life be better." whispered Regulus brokenly to the two bodies that laid in front of him. Their glassy stares accusing him of his weakness._

 _If this is what it means to be a Death Eater than I want no part of it. Thought Regulus as he fought down his own tears._

There was so many memories. They piled on top of one another, shifting seamlessly together, creating an never ending nightmare. When he broke free of their hold, all he could think of was the unbearable thirst that gripped his very being. Ignoring his house elf, he dragged his aching body to the lake. Without any hesitation, he drank from their depths.

The ripples from that movement stretched across the lake, growing bigger the further they went. The bodies beneath the lake came to life. They came too him in a group, too many to count. Their far too pale hands with their long nails, clawed at him. With unnatural strength they pulled him into the icy waters. He fought their grip as the water broke him from his memories, but they were far too strong of the weakened wizard. Regulus looked into their empty eyes, and all he could see was the mother and daughter that he had killed. They were there, smiling gently at him and welcoming him within death's grip. Even as his family stood behind them, disappointment lining their features. Though Sirius being Sirius was giving him a thumbs up.

He found himself smiling.

He was finally free.

Yet a pair of red eyes weren't ready to let him go.

 **Please review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as that belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Also thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or even just followed this story! I'm also thinking that most chapter will end up about this size instead of the very long first one.**

He came to in a sea of darkness. If he was in fact a he, for at this moment, he merely existed. He was one among millions, the darkness cocooning him and others within its rapids.

There was a strange power and the flow stopped, frozen in time.

"My child, my child." A voice of no discernible gender, an echo of millions. It's tone holding a gentle warmth that was unmistakable.

 _Who?_

"You know me, as I know you. But perhaps you no longer know yourself?"

 _I know you? What?_

From the darkness, a string of light appeared. It moved closer to him, in a multitude of colors. Not once did it stay a single color. It curled around him, bringing color to a black world.

When it pulled away, it left a gaping hole that bled, and he found himself following in its wake. He left the river of darkness behind, strings of darkness failing away. A figure of a man becoming visible.

The further he went, the more he became whole. There were memories from the time before that came to the forefront of his mind. They filled up holes that he hadn't know existed, and like a puzzle they came together.

He remembered.

He was Regulus Arcturus Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

With the revelation, the darkness was no longer just darkness. A sea of stars appeared against the darkness, lighting the world with their glow. Constellations and a few of the stars that stretched across the sky were brighter than the others. They drew attention away from the others by just being themselves.

Orion his father who encompassed Bellatrix the female warrior. She who was most affected by the Black madness, made worse by the insane self named Dark Lord.

The Canis Major who encompassed Sirius the dog star. His loyalty was without doubt to those he choose, but his impulsiveness was well known. His pranks cruel.

The Hydra who encompassed Alphard the solitary one, a name that would never be used for a Black again. His choices led him away from the family, a role model for Sirius.

The Andromeda constellation who belong solely to Andromeda another name to never be used again by a Black. She who chose love over the family, and married a muggleborn wizard against the wish of the family.

Then there was the Leo who encompassed Regulus the heart of the lion, his star.

"It is a sight to see is it not? There has been many of you, many that have fought and in my name. Ones of the few who have not forgotten my ways, and my blessings which have always hold strong within your blood. Yet perhaps it is my fault that the Blacks have fallen so low, that so many of my beloved children die before their time."

Regulus blinked in surprise as a pair of hands, both young and old, held his face within their grip. His gray eyes meeting those of every color, that never seemed to stay one.

"Excuse me?"

The being covered in a cloak of darkness, seemed to still. A smile dancing across her lips.

"Ah, I forget your human sensibilities. I do not understand them, but I can respect them, somewhat." The being said at seeing Regulus' discomfort, and she pulled away putting space between the two of them.

"I-" The sense of familiarity that seemed to surround the figure caused Regulus to pause. His mind trying to place the figure that seemed to never stop moving, even when still.

She danced around him, her cloak of darkness following with every twirl. Her voice echoing through the area as she spoke.

"You are close, so very close. You know of me. You have felt me at your greatest, and at you lowest. I have been there since your first breath. So who am I? Surely you of all people should know."

Her words spoke of something within him, and he bowed low when he realized who she was. "My Lady." He breathed in awe. His goddess stood before him in all her colorful glory.

The being, the lady stopped. Yet still there was movement, in the shifting of her clothes, and the shifting of colors.

"None of that now. You are my beloved child, and no child of mine should call me anything other than mother."

Regulus straightened from his bow. "Mother than, if I may be so bold, it is hardly your fault for the fall of the Blacks. We choose to fight in your name and follow your ways, and we take pride in that fact. We are your knights, your swords, and until you need us no longer, we will continue to be so."

Mother magic smiled. "I know, just as I have always known. Your family's belief has kept me strong throughout the years, but not often have I been able to repay such loyalty. You though I can repay. Your case is special and I can use a loophole given to me. A vampiric bond is not to be underestimate."

"Excuse me? What bond?"

"Due to your vampire, I can give you a second chance of life."

Seeing as she side stepped his question, he put it on the back burner. He would get his answers from Alexander one way or another.

"What would be the price for such a thing. I highly doubt it would be free?" asked Regulus knowing that nothing in life was truly free, and it seemed that death seemed to share this fact.

"No need to be weary, the price has long since been paid."

"How? I'm sure I would have remembered paying such a price."

"You have paid for the blood you have spilt, by the pain you have felt. Everything that you've done for Riddle and everything you have lost, but it is your courage that allowed you to turn from Riddle that raised the stakes in your favor."

"I thought Riddle was your chosen one. The one to bring light and dark into balance once more."

"He was once, but he had long since lost his way. Arrogance and lies had blinded him to the truth, he nothing more than the shadow of his former self. Riddle is nothing more than a disease that must be cut away before the infection spreads."

"Is that what you want me to do? To kill Voldemort in your name?"

Mother Magic shook her head. "No, I wish you to live, to chose your own path that you were unable to chose in your previous life. There are no strings attached, as the payment has been paid."

"So I can do anything."

"Correct."

"Including the destruction of Riddle."

"If that is your desire, but I have chosen another for the task."

"I see."

"As long as you live, nothing is set in stone. You are outside the bounds of fate."

Mother Magic in closely once more, kissing Regulus on the forehead. Her magic laid heavy in the air, and slowly but surely Regulus began to fade.

"May you find happiness in this life my beloved son."

XXXxx

Regulus reappeared in a street of Knockturn Alley. The night keeping his existence a secret from any curious being that may have happened upon the little side street.

Regulus looked around, but he didn't see. His cloudy gray eyes were locked firmly in the past, of pale hands grasping at his flesh, and still black waters that had swallowed him whole. Of his last breath and the chill that sunk into his bones. He saw it all in the shadows that stretched across the grounds.

His shivered in his wet robes, that hung heavily from his frame. Rivets of waters hitting the stone ground with soft splats, that were barely heard. Knowing that he needed to get some dry clothes, and even a warm place to sleep. He got ready to find out where he had landed, when he felt it.

It was something he had never felt before. It sang beneath his skin, in the blood in his veins. It called out to another, and he found himself moving before he could stop. Before he even realized that he had moved.

He forced himself to stop when he realized what he had just done. Not wanting to run into anything that could effect him so, he looked for his wand within the sloppy folds of his clothes. Realizing he had no wand, and knowing that he was boxed in, he did the next best thing; he hid.

Or he tried to.

When he tried to find a place to hide, he managed to trip over his robes that were far too big. He was sent failing, the stone paved alley unforgiving. He wouldn't be surprised if it left bruises or something if he managed to survive.

He heard footsteps and all common sense flew out the window, and he found himself petrified. His heart beat loud in his ears and all he could do was hope for the best. He just manage to escape death once, and he wondered if he would fall within its clutches once more.

He held his breath, waiting for something to happen, but all he heard was laughter.

Laughter? And a familiar laughter at that.

He looked up from his position to see Alexander standing above him, laughing hard enough that tears managed to fall from his blood red eyes.

For a minute all he felt was relief, but that quickly disappeared when he realized his position. Ignoring the laughter that didn't seemed to be stopping any time soon, he got up. Willing the blush that seemed to have taken over down with little success.

"I do not see what is so funny, seeing as I should have been dead. I would have thought that there would have been another appropriate emotion, rather than this laughter that you seem to be fond of."

Wiping bloody tears from his eyes, Alexander replied. "Sorry, sorry, it just you've shrunk!"

"Excuse me?" Regulus hissed as he realized that he was looking up at Alexander, instead of being near eye leveled with the bastard.

"Yeah you're a child again. Isn't it just great? Think of all the people we can target, they'll be less likely to try and fry you!"

A child? Thought Regulus as he stared at his too small hands that open and closed at his command, while ignoring whatever else Alexander seemed to ramble on about. For a minute he was horrified, but he quickly found himself intrigue. Curious about how it was done, how it was permanent, and how he managed to keep his older mindset. When most times, the child body would be unable to keep the adult mindset, seeing as the brain wasn't quite developed. Something that had the tendency to cause madness when the two different mindsets clashed.

"How do you suppose such a thing happened?" mused Regulus out loud, stopping Alexander tirade about new opportunities, that had continued even after he had stopped listening.

Alexander turned to Regulus with a look of disbelief. "You are taking this fairly well, perhaps a little to well." He added a little hesitantly, not wanting to paint a target on his person.

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "It magic. Weird thing tends to happen when magic is involved as I'm sure you of all people know."

"I see, than I hope you don't mind being gone for six years?" said Alexander hopefully, but he could see how Regulus features seem to freeze.

"Six years." He said blankly, his magic reacting to his emotions, targeted the cause of such emotions.

One minute Alexander was there, the next he was gone. A small black cat with red eyes in his place.

Regulus could only stare in disbelief as the cat mowed sadly, and perhaps in a bit of horror. "Alexander?!"

 **Please don't forget to review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as that belongs solely to J.K. Rowling**

 **Please enjoy!**

After such an odd day, Regulus thought that walking through Knockturn Alley would be normal but it wasn't. Besides everything looking bigger because of his child form, Alexander couldn't seem to stay in one form long enough to actually get home. It seemed that with every other corner, he would end up traveling with a red eyed black cat, and he was quickly becoming annoyed with the whole thing. Once was funny, two was okay, but anymore than that was pushing it. It didn't help that with Regulus rising ire, the occurrences became more frequent.

As soon as they entered Alexander's shop, Alexander went hiding behind one of the many shelves that lined the shop, leaving Regulus standing in the doorway with slopping wet robes.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "Is there a reason why you are hiding behind those shelves?"

Alexander eyes peeked out from the space between shelves. "I'm looking for something to help you with your magic. I don't like being a cat in every other minute, its rather disorienting to be switching forms so quickly."

"I would hardly call you a cat, more like a kitten. Besides it hardly fair that you're blaming me when you have no proof it's my fault, you might actually have an affinity for kittens. You are a rather cute one."

Alexander looked at Regulus in disbelief. "I highly doubt that I have anything to do with my own transformations, seeing as a vampire I would have an affinity for bats, not kittens."

"I know it's my fault, but I don't know why my magic is so determined to keep you as a kitten. I'm not even that good at transfiguration."

"Really I thought you would be good at it, all things considered. Anyways while I'm looking for something to help with you magic, why don't you get changed and dry? I highly doubt you're comfortable in those robes, and I don't really want to deal with you while you're sick. If you look over there, I'm sure you'll find something to wear, and feel free to use the shower." said Alexander pointing in the direction opposite of him.

"Why in the world do you have children robes in your shop?" mumbled Regulus as he walked away, leaving Alexander behind to continue his search.

Regulus made his way over to the area where Alexander had pointed to, careful of the items that were strewn about. His every step was touching the few clear areas that were like little islands among a sea of belongings. Regulus didn't want to step on anything, seeing as many of the items were of a magical nature. With his unstable magic, it was a recipe of disaster, and he didn't want to chance it.

Luckily the robes were in the area that Alexander had pointed to, so he wouldn't have to go hunting for them. Though he couldn't help but stare in horror at the selection of robes available. He couldn't help but think that he finally found out where Dumbledore got his robes. Grabbing the smallest, most ordinary robes he could find, he retraced his steps back towards Alexander.

Taking the steps to the apartment above the shop, Regulus took a quick shower. The warm water cascading over his dirty frame warmed his cold flesh. It was welcoming after the coldness from nearly drowning.

He dressed quickly, glad that the robes he had chosen fit him, if they were a bit big. As he made his way out, Regulus found himself caught in his reflection.

It was him. His gray eyes were the same as always, but everything else was different. It wasn't the face he had grown used to seeing in the mirror of every morning, but one he could barely remember. It brought memories of Grimmauld Place. Of a time before Hogwarts had come in between him and his brother.

He took a deep breath; his eyes searching for differences he knew should be there. Anything that would prove that everything he had been through was nothing but some twisted nightmare. He found what he looked for in his eyes. His eyes holding the knowledge that he had gained through his experiences and it soothed him. He was able to calm down, and break through the memories that seemed to be popping up at every turn.

"Hey, are you done in there yet? I found what I was looking for, and you have a nice cup of hot tea waiting for you. It's even your favorite."

Regulus felt a smile tugging at his lips, and he left the bathroom without another look at his reflection.

"You sure took your time in there. I thought you might not have been able to reach the sink or something."

"You should have been more worried about me drowning." said Regulus absently as he took a chair.

"So that's how you died." Alexander said an expression that Regulus had never seen before on his face.

He froze at Alexander's voice the tea cup at his lips. Regulus put it down, watching Alexander's movements as he took the seat across from him. "So is this an interrogation? Or is it a peace offering before we get down and dirty?"

"Hardly, I have no desire to speak of my own death, and you're far too young for me. I'll take a rain check."

Regulus chuckled. "Thank you. I'm not quite ready to speak of it, but when I am, you'll be the first I'll tell."

"Glad to hear that. Anyways here's the item I was looking for. It should help."

"Isn't this a child's bracelet?" Regulus said as he stared at the thin band of silver, with a rune sequence carved on the inner ring. He traced the markings, recognizing them from his Hogwarts days and from his own research.

Regulus put it on his wrist and his magic immediately calmed. His magic was no longer bursting at the seams. Something that he hadn't even notice, seeing as his magic had always felt the same.

"Yep! Seeing as it's your magic that's causing trouble, well to me anyways. I thought this would do the trick."

"I haven't even realized that my magic was so unstable." He said quietly.

Alexander grimaced. "You've had a rough day so it's not that surprising, and it's not like your magic changed. You just didn't factor your child body in the equation."

"I should have."

"Maybe, but you'd have figured it out eventually. I just merely speeded up the process."

"How did you figure it out so quickly?"

"I've always been sensitive to your magic, sense I first met you. It literally sings beneath your skin, and very tempting. The bond also helps."

"You've told me that before, but the bond is something I haven't heard before. So will tell me what it is, and how it affects me, us?" Regulus finished knowing that a bond like this usually went both ways.

It was Alexander's turn to freeze. "Er, bond?"

Regulus merely stared at him, the demand clear in his eyes.

"As you say, it goes two ways. When you came over the night before your death, I created the bond. I'm sure that you remember that passionate night?" Regulus blushed, his face turning it bright red at the memories. Alexander sent a quick but rugged smile before he continued. "That night I drunk your blood with the intention of creating the bond and our magic did the rest. Well after it decided to let me. There are a couple of different bonds that this could be, but I don't know which one we have exactly. I wasn't even sure it would work, as you died before it could settle. I won't be able to tell you what kind of bond it is before it settles."

He only had one question. "Why did you create a bond with me?"

"You're my friend. That night when I realized that you were going to walk to your death no matter what I said, I panicked. I didn't want you to die. All I could think of was that you were far too young to die, nothing compared to the years I had lived. A bond was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"I wasn't young enough to fuck."

"You are now, and you shouldn't say words like that. I thought you were a noble. Words like that are so crass; you shouldn't use them, especially as you are now a child. You should at least use words like lovemaking, sleep with, or even fornicate. Anything would be better than that word. Though if you want to shock a group of mothers go ahead and say that word, though hopefully without me in earshot. I would hate to be accused of teaching you bad words."

"You seem rather hung up on the fact that I'm child. I think your making it a bigger deal than I am which is kinda weird. Does it bother you?"

"Yes and no, the bond between us is still there no matter what form you take. I'm just used to seeing you…well older." finished Alexander lamely.

Regulus couldn't help but agree. "It is rather strange when I sit down and think about it. It's surprising how everything looks so much bigger now. It wasn't really something that I noticed when I was a child as long as there was another way to get what I want, and then one day I realized I could reach. Now it the opposite seeing as I can't reach the same things anymore. I can't help but wonder why Mother Magic made me a child again."

"It's probably because you're legally dead. I even went to your funeral, despite the fact that they never did find your body. In fact they think you blew yourself up in one of your experiments." Alexander simply pointed out.

Regulus blinked. "Yeah you said something about that earlier. It's been six years right?" Regulus asked, the fact he'd been gone for six years hitting him all at once. The first time didn't really sink in as Alexander was transformed, but now it was different

It'd been six years for everyone he knew, yet to him, it had merely been yesterday. There were things that must have changed, and things that he would never be able to have again. He had no home, no family, and no money. He had lost everything and perhaps nothing at all. He finished, hearing Alexander babble, obviously trying to get his mind out of his depressing thoughts.

"Six years is a lot, but you shouldn't have to worry about that. It's eleven that is the turning point for your wizards, so it should be fine. Children don't need to know what happened six years ago, and what you do need to know, I'll tell you. Hey would you like to know how your funeral went?"

"Why would I want to know how my funeral went? I imagine it was rather depressing, as I was dead." Said Regulus, knowing it was Alexander's attempt to change the subject. Something which he would allow, but would his funeral be any better?

"It was brilliant."

"Really? What happened? Did someone die?"

"How would someone dying be brilliant?" asked Alexander not seeing how Regulus could come to that conclusion, from the word brilliant.

Regulus shrugged. "It would be interesting I suppose."

"Whatever you say anyway no one died at your funeral, but it did almost turn into a mini war."

"Really?"

"Yep! There were so many people on each side of the war, that the whole affair was really tensed. I bet you'd like to see it."

Regulus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You're making it sound like I could actually see it. Are you thinking of a pensieve perhaps?"

"Nope, I'm going to show you through our bond."

"How does that exactly work?"

"No matter which bond develops, telepathy is a common thing among them. I figured this would be a great first test."

"So you have no idea of what to do."

"I've never bonded to anyone before, but I've seen it done plenty of times before. It should be fine as its part of being a vampire."

"What makes you think I will agree with this test?"

Alexander leaned closer. "Your curiosity knows no bounds." he said holding his hand out for Regulus to take, a smile dancing across his lips.

Regulus eyed him wearily, but he took Alexander's hand anyways. As Alexander said, he was a rather curious person by nature. When their hands touched, nothing happened, except for Regulus' warmth that danced between them. His warmth chasing away Alexander's cold.

Slowly the magic began to gather. And their combined hands began to glow.

It was only a matter of time before Regulus lost all sense of reality, as he was drawn into Alexander's memory.

 **Please Review! ^_^**


End file.
